<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing Pretend by Ultimately_Vibing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149415">Playing Pretend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimately_Vibing/pseuds/Ultimately_Vibing'>Ultimately_Vibing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake Dating, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Undercover Mission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimately_Vibing/pseuds/Ultimately_Vibing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve seen a couple of undercover mission bruise fics and I wanted to throw my hat in the ring!</p><p>Jay and Cole are given a month to gather intel on a new suspicious individual. How? By visiting his island resort under the guise of being a couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, back up a lil. Why does it have to be me and him?”<br/>Lloyd tuts. “Because we all have our own missions. Kai and I need to go track who’s supplying him with weapons, Nya and Zane need to stay here to make sure everything’s safe.”<br/>“Yeah, yeah, okay, but why does it have to be us that have to-”<br/>“Why do you have such a problem with it?” Kai snorts.<br/>“I don’t! It’s just weird.”<br/>Nya sighs at Jay’. “We just thought you guys have the most realistic chemistry.”<br/>“We’re just bros.” Cole pointed out. “What if we have to... I dunno. Kiss and stuff?”<br/>“Then deal with it. Hotel’s already booked in your names.”</p><p>The emergence of a new figure, The Violet Mask, had caused concern within the team. Sure, on the outside, he seemed like your average overdramatic and flamboyant billionaire, until they received reports of artillery being shipped to his personal resort, which was being opened to the public at, coincidentally, the same time a bomb was being ordered.<br/>Suspicions were growing, and they’d decided to split up, Lloyd in charge of who was going to team up with who.<br/>You’d have to be blind to not notice the blue and black ninja’s pining for each other, which is why he chose them to fly out to the resort, into the most expensive Romance Deluxe Sweetheart Suite. Hopefully, that would force them to talk about their feelings, and get them a little closer to The Violet Mask, due to the room having the added bonus of a dinner with the billionaire himself.<br/>If they didn’t kill each other on the way there.</p><p>“I can’t believe we have to fake date for a whole month.” Cole grumbled once they were on the airplane, Jay nodding.<br/>“Exactly. Like, we obviously don’t belong together.”<br/>Oof. That hurt a little. Sure, Cole was batshit crazy about Jay, and tried to show it, but he’d never been very good at expressing things. To hear Jay say that they weren’t a good match stung, but he wasn’t about to let him know.<br/>“I know! They’ll all see right through us the moment we try and introduce ourselves.”<br/>Jay looked out the plane window, pulling a face as they started to take off, looking a bit queasy as they were officially in the air.<br/>That wasn’t good.<br/>“I thought you liked flying? You love riding your dragon.”<br/>“A plane is totally different! They are a death trap.”<br/>“C’mon, accidents are rare as fuck. It’s okay. You’ve been on planes before, and you’re still alive and kicking.”<br/>“Uh? No I haven’t? You think I would ever get in one of these monstrosities voluntarily?” He have a worried little laugh.<br/>“Oh. They’re perfectly safe. I promise.”<br/>Jay folded one leg over the other, picking at his shirt.<br/>“I can’t believe you’re scared of planes.”<br/>“Ugh! I am not! It’s perfectly normal to be nervous when you’re not in control.”<br/>Cole smirked. “I knew you were a control freak, but-”<br/>“Not a control freak.”<br/>“Sure, sure. Is this why you never let anyone drive you somewhere?”<br/>Jay muttered something, before turning away.<br/>Cole reaches out and pokes his shoulders. “Hey. I’m here. I’ll protect you if anything happens.”<br/>“I am perfectly capable of - ack!” Jay yelps as a bit of turbulence shakes the plane, lurching to grip Cole’s hand.<br/>The earth ninja doesn’t pull away, not when Jay has that fearful expression, instead rubbing his knuckles gently.<br/>“You alright?”<br/>“Death machine.” Jay muttered, glaring at the roof of the plane.<br/>“We could practice our past if you wanna distraction.”<br/>Jay didn’t say no, so Cole started.<br/>“We’ve been together for a year and a couple of months. We wanted to go to this resort to have some time where it can be ‘just us.’ I like to give you pet names, and you like to cuddle.”<br/>“You asked me out after knowing me for a few weeks. We met through friends. Our first date was to a bookstore cafe, where you bought me an old edition of a collection of science essays, and I paid for the drinks.” Jay continued.<br/>“Do you reckon anyone will ask about the future?” Cole tried not to draw attention to the fact that their hands were intertwined, mainly because he wanted to stay like this for a while.<br/>“Mm... maybe. Marriage and two kids?”<br/>“Sure. You’ll make a lovely househusband.”<br/>Jay rolled his eyes. “Whatever. You’re just lucky to have scored such a hottie.”<br/>“Oh, definitely.” Cole maybe agreed a little too earnestly, but Jay didn’t seem to notice. “A massive chatterbox too.”<br/>“Shh. I talk a regular amount.”<br/>“Uh huh. Tell that to all the times I have been trapped into listening you rant about how they butchered some comic hero in the newest adaptation or something.”<br/>“They literally did Artisanal Arachnid so dirty, I -”<br/>“You do know how stupid that name is, right?”<br/>“Pfft, you’re stupid.”<br/>Cole rolled his eyes, and as the conversation paused, Jay started looking agitated again. Alright. He’ll keep this going.<br/>“Reckon we’ll have to be... intimate?”<br/>Fuck, maybe he was stupid. That’s a ridiculous thing to say.<br/>“Like sex?”<br/>Cole stuttered. Oh no. The idea of having sex with Jay was... shit! He was so fucked!<br/>“Because unless they have cameras in our room, I doubt it.”<br/>“I didn’t mean - I meant like... more tame. Kissing and stuff like that.”<br/>“Probably.” Jay stares out the window, and Cole could only see the back of his head. “You better be good at it.”<br/>“I am. An expert, actually.”<br/>“Good. Shouldn’t be too bad then.”<br/>“Are you sure you wanna look out the window? That’s bound to stir up some nausea if you’re scared of flying.”<br/>“Not scared.” Jay faced him again. “What if we mess up?”<br/>“We won’t. We’ve always been good at undercover before, this shouldn’t be any different.”<br/>Except he might pass out if Jay kisses him. Other than that, totally fine.<br/>“Yeah. I trust you.”<br/>“I trust you too.”</p><p>“Your names?” The receptionist didn’t even look up from her computer as the ‘couple’ approached, Cole having taken the initiative to hold Jay’s hand in order to establish their facade.<br/>“I think the room’s booked under Cole Hence?”<br/>A moment of tippy-tappying on the keyboard.<br/>“Yes. Romance Deluxe Sweetheart Suite.”<br/>“That’s us.”<br/>“We do have a honeymoon suite available if-”<br/>“No, no. Jay’s just my boyfriend. Maybe someday in the future, yeah babe?”<br/>“Don’t tease me. You know I’d love that.”<br/>Phew. They weren’t doing too bad.<br/>So far, so good.<br/>“408, 4th floor. Here’s your keycard.”<br/>With a smile and a thanks, Cole hefted up their suitcases while Jay took charge of opening doors.</p><p>This was a lot of red and pink. The curtains, the bedsheets, the carpet. Sweetheart Suite alright.<br/>Cole dropped their bags before starting to look around their room for the next month.<br/>A king sized bed, for starters. Two wardrobes, a little table with a kettle and some teas, a mini fridge, phone for room service. Good stuff.<br/>Not to mention how comfy the bed looked.<br/>And felt, now that Cole had laid himself on it.<br/>He watched Jay, who was repositioning their bags before glancing at a corner of the ceiling.<br/>Without warning, he moved to straddle Cole, kissing his cheek, before shifting to whisper something in his ear.<br/>“Camera.”<br/>Oh. Ohhh.<br/>Cole wrapped his arms around Jay’s waist.<br/>“Fuck.” Was his quiet reply.<br/>Jay eased off him, sitting back up, and rolled to the side after Cole loosened his arms.<br/>“Nice bed. Very squishy.”<br/>“Mhm.”<br/>Jay studied him. “It’s okay. Maybe we’ll just pretend. We don’t have to actually...”<br/>“Right.”<br/>“Right.”<br/>A pause.<br/>“Thank you. For helping me on the plane.”<br/>Cole gave Jay a little smile. “No problem.” He sat up, looking out the window to the beach below. “We should go do some introductions. Need info and all that.”<br/>Jay nods, following Cole out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Networking was exhausting, which is why they were taking a break from stirring up conversation with literally everyone they passed, deciding to just relax on the beach for a while.<br/>They’d both gone topless, in just their swimshorts, and it was a bit of a struggle, Jay shooting secret glances at Cole’s wonderfully chiselled torso. He’d been keeping up his walls, so as not to let the earth ninja know that he was kind of excited about getting to kiss and embrace him. Sure, maybe going so far as to tell him that they were a terrible match on the airplane was shitty, especially after Cole had been so lovely about the whole terrified-of-planes thing, but it wasn’t like Cole cared. He was way out of Jay’s league, and he most definitely didn’t consider Jay on a romantic level.<br/>“Want some help?”<br/>Jay was scrambling to try and rub sunscreen on his own back, failing miserably. Cole had his hands out as if offering to do it for him.<br/>“Uh - yeah. Okay. Please.”<br/>And oh dear lord, Cole was now running his hands over Jay’s back. Sure, it was just to make sure the sunscreen was applied evenly, but it was still sending thrills up his spine.<br/>Cole stepped away all too soon. “Done.”<br/>“If I get a wonky tan, I’m blaming you.”<br/>Cole rolled his eyes, leaning back in his sun chair.<br/>Jay dipped his toes in the sand, counting the grains stuck to him as he sat on his beach towel.<br/>“You know you’re supposed to lay still to get a tan?” Cole interrupted him, causing him to lose count.<br/>“Uh, yeah, of course I knew that.”<br/>“Sure.”<br/>Jay lay down, closing his eyes to avoid having to squint at the blinding sun. All too soon, he got twitchy. He couldn’t just lie here. That was so boring. And he needed to move, staying still had always been trouble for him.<br/>Fuck. Maybe he’d have to kiss a tan goodbye. He sat up again, and Cole laughed at him.<br/>“What?”<br/>“Forgot you can’t do the same thing for longer than five minutes.”<br/>Jay huffed, kicking some sand. “We should go back to talking to people.”<br/>“Ugh, already?” Cole stood, taking off his sunglasses.<br/>“Mm. I dunno.”<br/>Cole was eyeing the ocean. “Bet I can swim faster than you.”<br/>“You cannot! I’m lightning quick, remember?”<br/>“Sure, on the ground but-”<br/>“No buts. I would beat you in a race, easy.”<br/>“Yeah?” Cole grinned, before pointing at a buoy. “Whoever gets there first wins.”<br/>And then he took off, running into the ocean.<br/>“Bitch! You were already standing!” Jay yelled after him, hurrying to catch up.<br/>The water was chilly, as is usual for an ocean, but it was easy to get used to, even if there were waves crashing into him every few seconds.<br/>There was Cole, black head of hair already utterly soaked, and he was only a couple of feet ahead of Jay. So, he did what any reasonable competitor would, and swam fast enough to catch up to his leg, grabbing it to slow him down.<br/>Cole spun around in surprise, forced under the water for a moment, coming back up spluttering and coughing.<br/>“Asshole! That’s cheating.”<br/>“Hmm? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jay let go, swimming ahead, and reaching the buoy several inches before Cole. He turned, treading water as Cole’s grumbles got louder as he reached Jay.<br/>“You’re such a little shit. We both know I would’ve won if you hadn’t grabbed me.”<br/>“Only because you got a head start.”<br/>Cole tutted, splashing some water in Jay’s face. He retaliated.<br/>The water fight was quickly made into far too much of a war, Cole diving and springing up to flick water at Jay tactically, while Jay deftly avoided the hits, using his lithe body to spray Cole from a variety of angles.<br/>Cole tackled him, and they both plunged into the water for a moment, Jay squeezing his eyes shut to protect himself from the salt, focusing on holding his breath as Cole pulled them both back up.<br/>It seems they were pressed together now, Jay unwittingly had his legs wrapped around Cole.<br/>The water must have put them there, because he did not remember doing that.<br/>Cole looked really pretty like this, water droplets all over his face sparkling under the far too bright sun.<br/>Neither of them said anything for a while, just looking into each other’s eyes, before Cole coughed, turning away. Jay pulled his legs away, floating back a little, hoping the burning on his face was just the heat, and not a blush.<br/>“Back to networking?” Cole asked, drifting back to the shore.<br/>“Yes. Of course.”</p><p>Their exclusive dinner with The Violet Mask wasn’t until next week, meaning they had seven whole evenings just to themselves.<br/>Which of course meant planning what to do with those over dinner.<br/>The buffet had immediately had Cole’s mouth watering, so Jay decided to let him pick what they were eating and he would choose where to sit.<br/>There was a dimly lit corner over there, small table with just two chairs, a partition meaning there would be no attention from anyone.<br/>He settled into one of them, and it was comfortable, but the single rose in a vase as a centrepiece made him worry a little. What if Cole thought that he was trying to be romantic? Of course, he’d probably just assume it was part of the cover, but oh god, what if Cole was starting to figure out Jay’s feelings??<br/>They hadn’t spoken probably after Jay had straddled him in the water for half an hour, leading to awkward silences when they walked the halls of the resort. Things had gone back to normal quickly, but still. That half an hour had been sickening.<br/>Cole was walking over now, placing a plate in front of Jay.<br/>“It’s alright if some of them were touching shellfish, right?”<br/>“No! That could still -”<br/>“I know. I know. I’m joking. I know how allergies work. Kinda sucks. I was eyeing this tasty looking lobster.”<br/>“You could still have had it. Just kept it away from me.”<br/>“Yeah, I know. But I didn’t wanna make you feel left out or something.”<br/>“I’m not going to get jealous over a lobster.”<br/>“You mean a delicious lobster.”<br/>Jay rolled his eyes, before picking up a fork. Cole seemed to have remember his favourite food, potato salad, as there was quite a bit crowded on his plate.<br/>“So... I’m thinking we do some sneaking around? Like, obviously with cameras and stuff it’ll be hard, but we could totally do it.”<br/>Jay nods, waving his fork at Cole. “Yeah. I mean, if the orders line up, there’s bound to be some arsenal around here.”<br/>“Right. Do we split up, or-?”<br/>“Wouldn’t it be easier to pass it off as a romantic moonlight walk if we get caught though?” Jay tried not to get to caught up in imagining what that would be like if they were actually dating.<br/>“Right.” Cole swallowed whatever he was eating. “You gotta try this.”<br/>“What?”<br/>Cole loaded up his fork with a chunk of heavily seasoned chicken. “Seriously. It’s amazing.” He offers Jay the mouthful.<br/>“I’ve had chicken before.”<br/>“Yeah, but not like this! C’mon, you gotta try it.”<br/>Jay opened his mouth to object, but Cole got the fork in, and Jay’s tongue was alive with flavour.<br/>“Mm.” He chewed. “It’s nice. I could’ve fed myself though.”<br/>“I know! I just needed you to try it. Do you want some more?”<br/>“No, Cole, seriously, it’s fine.”<br/>He shrugs, shovelling the chicken into his own mouth. “More for me.”<br/>Jay watched Cole eat for a while, enthralled with his happy little expressions. It had been a while since they had a proper fancy meal.<br/>Idle chatter passed the time, Jay finishing up his plate a couple minutes before Cole.<br/>“I can get dessert?” Jay wanted to prove to Cole that he knew his favourite food too.<br/>“Sure! Make sure it’s good.”<br/>Jay nods, picking up their plates to add to the ‘to be washed’ counter, before scoping out the buffet table.<br/>Cake. Where was the cake?<br/>Specifically, of course, a black forest gateau. And Cole liked it with an added dollop of vanilla ice cream, so if he could find that too, it would be great.<br/>Jay sorted out the plate as quickly as possible, electing not to get anything for himself, but did pick up a bottle of wine.<br/>“Hey! You even added the ice cream.” Cole’s eyes lit up the moment the cake was in front of him.<br/>“Well, yeah, that’s how you like it.”<br/>Cole smiles at him, before noticing his lack of pudding.<br/>“Nothing for you?”<br/>“Eh, not hungry.”<br/>“Dessert isn’t about being hungry, it’s about eating something nice.” He shifted the vase so that he could put the cake in the middle of the table, offering Jay a spoon. “We can share.”<br/>Cole never, ever shares cake. So why now?<br/>“Cole. It’s fine. Really. I’ll just have some wine.”<br/>“Mm. Pour me a glass?”<br/>He did so, sipping his own as Cole ate.<br/>“Jay.”<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“Have some fucking cake.”<br/>“I don’t like ice cream.”<br/>Cole pulled a face, with a muttered “insane...” under his breath, before spooning the ice cream around, uncovering a bit of gateau untouched by it.<br/>“There! Now you have some.”<br/>“No, Cole, it’s fine.”<br/>And the earth ninja was pouting at him. God, that was insufferably sexy.<br/>“Fine.” Jay broke at that cute look. “I’ll have one spoonful.”<br/>Cole beamed as Jay took the bite, chewing slowly.<br/>“Happy now?”<br/>“Yes. Very.” Cole pat Jay’s hand, taking a swig of his drink.<br/>He fizzed at the touch, the way Cole’s fingers brushed against his, and he hopes that maybe they’ll hold hands again soon.</p><p>“How are we doing this?” Cole asked as he walked into their room, staring at the bed.<br/>“Doing what?”<br/>“Well, yknow, if we wanna sell ‘romantic couple desperate for some us time’ surely we’d...” Cole glanced at the camera<br/>“Oh.” Jay flushed. “Um. We could just pretend. Like, get under the covers and rock a bit. We don’t have to actually, yknow.”<br/>“And we’re sleeping in the same bed?”<br/>“Well, yeah.”<br/>“Cuddling?”<br/>“Uhh.” That had Jay excited. Falling asleep in Cole’s arms. “If you’re comfortable with that, then sure. Don’t see why not.”<br/>“Okay. I’m gonna change into my pyjamas.”<br/>They’d decided that they weren’t going to sneak anywhere this first night.<br/>“I’ll, uh, be in the bathroom.”</p><p>It was odd, getting into bed with Cole. The earth ninja opened up his arms, and Jay wriggled into them, focusing on the way Cole’s chest rose and fell with each of his breaths.<br/>“So we just... go under.” Cole picked up the duvet, and hauled it over them.<br/>“And then, um...” Jay sat on Cole’s waist. “I suppose we just-?”<br/>Cole nods, and begins to move, rocking slowly. The movement stirs something in Jay’s downstairs, but he tries not to think about that. He follows Cole’s rhythm, starting to babble something about different types of plants to distract himself from what’s happening, and based on Cole not telling him to shut up, he also appreciated it.<br/>“How long do we do this for?” Cole sounds a little agitated.<br/>“I don’t know! How long do you reckon our pretend sex lasts?”<br/>“Uh... five more minutes?”<br/>It passes perilously slowly, and then Cole moves the duvet back down, and Jay stares at him.<br/>“Um, I wanna go to sleep now.”<br/>“Yes! Me too.”<br/>The awkwardness of being spooned by his best friend was only heightened by the fact that they’d just had mock sex. Still. It was nice to be in Cole’s big strong arms.<br/>“Night Cole.”<br/>“G’night Jay.”<br/>“I’m a fidgety sleeper.”<br/>“Of course you are.” Cole sighed. “As long as you don’t kick me or something, it’ll be fine.”<br/>“Alright.”<br/>“Okay.”<br/>“Goodnight.”<br/>“Night.”<br/>Jay shifted, and accidentally brushed against Cole’s pelvis.<br/>Oh.<br/>“Are you hard?” He couldn’t not ask.<br/>Cole choked. “Uh...”<br/>“Sorry. I shouldn’t have -”<br/>“Yeah. I am.”<br/>“Oh.” Don’t say it, don’t say it, don’t say it. “I could help with that?” FUCK.<br/>Cole didn’t reply for a while, and Jay was cursing himself.<br/>“Sure.” Cole paused. “Just a bro thing, right?”<br/>“Yeah, yeah. Of course.”<br/>“Cool. Just checking. No homo, and all that.”<br/>Which is how they proceeded to have sex, for real this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Too tired to think about the implications of their intimacy at the time, the atmosphere was far too uncomfortable in the morning.<br/>“Uh.” Cole was staring at the ceiling, having woken up with his arms tightly around Jay. “That was - just too much wine, right?”<br/>“Yeah. Obviously.”<br/>Jay’s quick agreement made Cole’s chest pang, but that was stupid. Of course Jay wouldn’t sleep with him without being at least slightly tipsy. He didn’t like Cole that way.<br/>Who would?<br/>Jay rolled over, moving to get dressed. Cole dashed into the shower, avoiding eye contact with him.<br/>They had to get over this. After all, they were supposed to be ‘dating’.<br/>He focused on his shower, mumbling some catchy lyrics from that one pop song, desperately trying to rid himself of all thoughts of Jay.<br/>Now clean, he covers as much of himself with the towel as humanly possible before creeping out the bathroom.<br/>Jay had gotten some clothes out for him, and laid the most on the bed. That was nice.<br/>“Cole?”<br/>“Mhm?”<br/>“This doesn’t change anything. Right?”<br/>“No. Of course not.” Cole partly wanted it to change everything. A relationship with Jay? God, the idea was astounding.<br/>“Good.” Jay was examining his reflection, adjusting the collar of his Hawaiian shirt. “Was thinking today we could scope out the bottom floor?”<br/>“Alright. Sounds like a plan.”<br/>Another silence.<br/>“I, uh, liked your singing.”<br/>Shit. And there he was thinking he’d been quiet.<br/>“You heard?”<br/>“Mm. Never would’ve pegged you for a pop fan!” Jay smirked at him, and Cole felt the tension leave. Everything could go back to normal now.</p><p>The lowest floor they were allowed in was the ground, but there was most definitely some kind of basement level, based on a faded elevator button.<br/>They’d skipped breakfast, to Cole’s chagrin, to do some investigation, leaning on the occasional wall in case of a secret entrance, creeping around the more deserted hallways.<br/>They heard voices when they were walking along an empty corridor, no hiding places in sight.<br/>“The shipment is late.”<br/>“I need them by the end of this month. You know that.”<br/>That posh, pompous voice could only belong to The Violet Mask. This wasn’t a conversation they should ignore.<br/>Jay seemed to share Cole’s thoughts, because he was looking at him as if awaiting orders.<br/>They were getting closer, and -<br/>Fuck it.<br/>Cole stepped towards Jay, and pressed their lips together. The lightning ninja’s eyes widened in shock a little bit, before he relaxed a little.<br/>“Sir, you have to understand, the suppliers believe they’re being spied on.”<br/>“Who would spy? No one knows.”<br/>It was kind of a struggle to concentrate on the conversation, especially when Jay’s mouth is on his own.<br/>“There are whispers of ninja in Ninjago sir. They have many sources.”<br/>“Tell them to continue with the shipment, or I’m pulling out of the deal, okay?”<br/>“Sir I-”<br/>“Oh ho, what have we here?”<br/>Cole pulled away from Jay at the voice, turning to see the billionaire in his world-renowned costume. A massive masquerade mask - violet of course - accompanied by a matching cape and bedazzled jumpsuit.<br/>Jay was already talking.<br/>“My god, we’re so sorry! I guess sometimes you just forget where you are, and one thing leads to another and,” he smiles at Cole, and he really is a brilliant actor, “I just can’t keep my hands off him.”<br/>“No, no, I’m sorry for disturbing you gentlemen.” He offered his hand. “Violet Mask, at your service. I do hope you’re enjoying the resort?”<br/>Cole shook his gloved hand. “Of course. I think it’s incredible that you’re so willing to share this with the public. Thank you.”<br/>“Yes, yes! Well, I am quite charitable. Which room are you staying in.”<br/>“Uh, the Romantic Sweetheart Deluxe Suite. I think we have a dinner with you Friday evening?”<br/>“Ah, Jay and Cole Hence?”<br/>“Well, I’d be a Hence if a certain someone proposed.” Jay nudged Cole’s side playfully, tiptoeing to kiss his cheek.<br/>“I look forward to dinner gentlemen.” The Violet Mask procured a small flask from his belt. “A little taster of the drinks I’ll have served.”<br/>Jay took it, sipped with an appreciative ‘mm’, and the billionaire walked off.</p><p>It seemed that a lack of places to hide resulted in lots of making out to conceal their sneaking, multiple people completely ignoring them because of it.<br/>It stirred up... a lot of feelings.<br/>Cole liked the way Jay’s lips felt against his. They were soft and plump, and entirely perfect.<br/>He didn’t object to the kissing, but he was also never the one to initiate it, further confirming that Jay didn’t reciprocate.<br/>It’s alright. Cole’s got a month of this, and any longer might make him insane.<br/>“Could we take a break?” Jay shifted, looking like his legs were about to buckle, after another group of people walked past them in the hallway, wiping his lips with a sleeve after they passed.<br/>Ouch.<br/>“Sure. Where to?”<br/>“We haven’t eaten yet.”<br/>Cole nodded, turning to the dining hall.</p><p>Jay needed this break before his legs collapsed. Being pulled into Cole’s arms and then getting to kiss him multiple times? It was like a dream. Even now, just watching him wipe his mouth with a napkin after devouring his food, it was dazzling. Because that mouth had been on his.<br/>But it’s just for cover. Cole doesn’t like him.<br/>He’d been weird ever since they woke up after last night together, only now just slipping back into normal. Jay had practically fallen over himself in order to make sure Cole wouldn’t hate him, restoring everything back to how it was.<br/>Not that Jay particularly loved things as just friends, but it was better than ruining the bond they had. <br/>Jay hadn’t touched his plate. It all looked nice, sure, but he felt a little sick. Maybe it was all this attention from Cole.<br/>Who was looking at his plate.<br/>“Not hungry?”<br/>“Mm. Not really.”<br/>Cole pulled a face. “C’mon. You haven’t eaten since yesterday. Gotta be at least a little bit starving.”<br/>“No, seriously. I don’t feel great.”<br/>The earth ninja leaned forward, and put a hand on his forehead.<br/>Jay tried very hard not to flush over the tiny touch.<br/>“You’re kinda hot.” Cole paused, before starting to back up. “Not like, hot as in attractive. I mean, you are, very much so, but I meant temperature. You know?”<br/>Did Cole just say he was hot?<br/>Ooh. That’s dizzying.<br/>“Jay?”<br/>Oh. Right. He needed to reply.<br/>“You’re hot.”<br/>“Uhh... thanks?” Cole raised a brow. “Are you alright?”<br/>Wow, he was woozy. And his legs were wobbly. And oh, would you look at that, slightly blurry vision too!<br/>Those were definitely all symptoms of being lovestruck, right?<br/>Cole was helping him up now, and he was saying something, but it was all so echoey and...<br/>Complete darkness.</p><p>Cole carries Jay bridal style back to their room. Something was very, very wrong.<br/>And he had his suspicions as to what.<br/>Jay had been drinking from that flask he’d been given throughout the day, and there was definitely something up with that.<br/>So he poured it down the sink, making sure to get every droplet out.<br/>He’d laid Jay on their bed, on his side with his head slightly elevated by a few pillows, just in case he had to throw up.<br/>There were beads of sweat on his face now, so Cole was dabbing them away gently with a towel.<br/>He’d burnt up quickly, except he’d been sipping on it all day, so why was it all starting now?<br/>Unless it was some kind of poison that was slow-acting.<br/>Cole has scrabbled for his burner phone, shooting Zane a few quick questions, including but not limited to ‘what the actual fuck do I do?’<br/>So here he was, wiping Jay’s brow, while he moaned things unconsciously.<br/>And yet Cole didn’t stop thinking about what Jay had said those few moments before passing out.<br/>“You’re hot.”<br/>Was that how he actually felt? Or was he just delirious.<br/>Of course, that’s the least important thing to be focusing on right now. And yet he was anyway.<br/>Jay snuffled again, moving slightly, but Cole rolled him right back into position. He did not need him choking on his own vomit.<br/>As if on cue, Jay started gagging, Cole propping him up and raising the bin he’d found for the sick to go in.<br/>“Shh. It’s alright.”<br/>Cole couldn’t tell if it was tears or sweat on his cheeks as Jay retched. Either way, he’d provide comfort.</p><p>He was sleeping again, Cole sitting by him to make sure he was alright. The temperature was going down, but Jay definitely needed to eat something. Even if it was just a singular cracker.<br/>Cole debated whether or not he could even leave Jay. What if someone snuck in and kidnapped him? Or what if Jay woke up and worried about why he was alone?<br/>So he stayed, but checked the mini fridge.<br/>Nothing. Maybe he could do with some water though.<br/>Cole shook Jay awake.<br/>“Mmgh?”<br/>“You need to drink.”<br/>Jay attempted to sit up, but even that made him look weak.<br/>Cole held him again, holding the water bottle to his lips.<br/>“Just a few little sips Jay. Then you can go back to bed.”<br/>The lightning ninja does so, before flopping back down into the pillows.<br/>“I think you need something to eat too.”<br/>“Ugh. No.” Jay shook his head. “Feel sick.”<br/>“I know, I know. It’ll just be something small.”<br/>“Like?” His eyes were already shut again.<br/>“A cracker? A bit of bread?”<br/>Jay opened his mouth to reply, except only another gag came out.<br/>“Need the bowl again?”<br/>Jay shook his head.<br/>He looked so pitiful, so tiny. Cole always forgot about his small stature compared to the rest of the ninja, mainly because of his confidence, but seeing him like this reminded him.<br/>“Alright. Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you up again when I’ve got something for you to eat.”<br/>Jay squeezed his hand, before curling up, shifting into sleeping position.<br/>Cole phoned room service, asking for a packet of plain crackers.</p><p>Jay had always hated being ill. Even if it was just a cold, he still felt like shit, like he was weak, like it was just further evidence he wasn’t good enough for the team.<br/>This? He’d never felt more powerless.<br/>Jeez, he had to rely on Cole to help him move around, his muscles apparently turned to mush.<br/>Poor Cole.<br/>If there was ever a chance that maybe he’d been attracted to him, that was surely gone.<br/>Jay was being ridiculously high maintenance, even though he really didn’t want to.<br/>In the fleeting moments of consciousness, Cole fed him and kept him hydrated, whilst filling him in on his theories as to what’s happened.<br/>Jay knew there had been something wrong with that flask. Drinking had just been a distraction from having to think about Cole’s muscular arms.<br/>He was being stupidly caring. It was sweet, and only strengthened his feelings, but he must be getting tired now.<br/>Jay didn’t even know what day it was. It might have only been a few hours, maybe a couple of days?<br/>He was about to drift off again when Cole caressed his cheek.<br/>Jay inadvertently puckered up, not expecting anything to come from it, but he soon felt Cole’s lips against his, only for a brief moment, before sleep once again consumed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuck. That was stupid.<br/>Cole looked at Jay’s sleeping form, already kicking himself for doing... that.<br/>Just because he puckered up doesn’t mean wanted a kiss, and even if it was, he definitely wouldn’t want a kiss with Cole, or he was just delirious. Shit. He’s ruined their friendship forever, it’s official. If Jay never speaks to him again after this, it’s more than understandable.<br/>The burner phone buzzes, Cole glancing at the little message from Lloyd.<br/>Apparently, as long as Cole made sure Jay kept resting, he’d be okay in a few days. How Lloyd knew that was beyond explanation, probably a search of symptoms or whatever. Whatever, it only means that they’re gonna be holed up in this room for a while. Maybe even miss the dinner with Violet Mask.<br/>This mission had been a mess from the start, it’s really no surprise that only a few days in and things are even more of a disaster.<br/>Jay mumbles something under his breath, drawing attention from Cole.<br/>If you ignore the whole ‘been poisoned’ thing, he almost looks peaceful, all curled up like that.<br/>Cole’s so fucking stupid. Shit! Sex under the guise of an undercover mission was one thing, but a gentle, soft kiss for no reason whatsoever - especially if Jay’s life might be in danger - is just ridiculous.<br/>They’re never going to talk ever again and the mission will have failed and Cole will lose the only person in his life that makes him feel indescribably happy, and it’s all terrible.<br/>Jay mumbles something again, Cole straining himself to hear it.<br/>“Cole...”<br/>It means nothing. Jay saying his name in such a soft voice whilst in the throes of delirium means nothing.<br/>And yet, it makes Cole feel dizzy. He wants Jay to say his name like that all the time. Wants Jay to whisper his name like it’s something precious, as though it deserves to be treasured.<br/>He’s never really felt wanted before. Sure, some people ‘need’ him or whatever, but it’s not the same. He wants Jay to want him. Doesn’t matter if it’s just as a friend or something more. If Jay wanted him... maybe things wouldn’t be so tiring, knowing that at the end of the day there’s someone waiting for him.<br/>If Jay sat up right now, and told him to go steal the moon or move a mountain, Cole would do it without even a moments hesitation.<br/>Cole would do the impossible for Jay. He knows it. Which means that he’s going to do the possible too.<br/>He’s going to hunt down the Violet Mask, and make him pay for poisoning the only man to deserve the world.</p><p>The next time Jay wakes up, it’s dark. He tries to sit up, yet again to no avail, instead having to settle for turning his head in very, very slight movements, because any quicker and he’s going to vomit.<br/>Cole’s sat on a chair next to him, arms folded, eyes closed. Maybe it’s Jay’s imagination or just the lack of light, but he looks a little gaunt. Oh. Maybe he’s worrying.<br/>In that case, Jay will just have to try super hard to get better. Cole shouldn’t have to worry about him.<br/>Okay. First things first; sitting upright.<br/>And oh fuck it’s hard. So hard. His muscles are screaming at him, he’s shaking, and when he thinks he’s done, it turns out he’s only moved, like... an inch. With a resigned sigh, Jay keeps going, clenching his teeth in order to stop himself from groaning over his tiny, tiny movements.<br/>Fuck, the world’s spinning.<br/>He tries to ignore that, but he can’t pretend there isn’t bile rising in his throat. He gags, and despite best attempts, can’t keep it in.<br/>Great. Now he’s just dizzy with sheets stained with sick.<br/>Involuntarily, he moans a little, and it jolts Cole awake.<br/>“Jay? Hey, hey, what are you doing? C’mon man, lie down.”<br/>Jay goes to reply, but is interrupting by more vomit and a coughing fit.<br/>“Oof, dude, you should’ve woken me up! It’s alright. Let’s get you cleaned up.”<br/>Cole takes the sheets and screws them up, before offering Jay a hand.<br/>“I’ll do the laundry later. C’mon, I’ll help you into the bathroom.”<br/>Jay feels pathetically childlike as Cole hooks an arm around him, guiding him to the sink, flicking the lights on.<br/>Damn. A look in the mirror shows him that he looks more than shitty, and that’s with fuzzy vision.<br/>Cole goes to fill the sink with warm water, but hesitates.<br/>“You wanna bath or shower or anything?”<br/>Jay freezes. A shower could be really refreshing, but he can’t even stand by himself. If he were to...<br/>“It’s okay if you don’t want to. I’m just sayin’, if you felt like it, I wouldn’t mind giving you hand. Like, uh, making sure you don’t pass out and drown or something.”<br/>Jay glances at the shower, and Cole seems to catch the drift.<br/>“I could hold you up. If you wanted.”<br/>Maybe it’s the poisoning, but Jay feels himself swoon at the idea of Cole holding him up while he showers.<br/>Jay nods.<br/>These aren’t exactly the circumstances that he’d daydreamed when imagining sharing a shower with a Cole, but it’s as close as he’ll ever get. No way is he gonna miss this chance.</p><p>Listen. If Cole knew that his suggestion would result in helping Jay take off his clothes, he probably wouldn’t have made it. But it’s happening now, and Jay clearly doesn’t think it’s weird (although maybe that’s the whole delusional sickness thing), so he’s just gotta deal with it.<br/>Much better than the idea of laundry and making a new bed anyway.<br/>“Easy now.”<br/>Faced with a now naked Jay, Cole eases him into the shower.<br/>Wait fuck, should he strip too? He’s gonna be under the shower, he may as well wash, right?<br/>His cheeks burn as he feels Jay’s eyes swoop over his body.<br/>Another line they’re crossing. If they manage to be ‘just friends’ again after this mission, that’ll be quite the achievement.<br/>“Okay. Alright. Uh...” With one arm holding Jay steady, Cole starts fiddling with the temperature dial. “You a hot or cold guy?”<br/>“I like it steamy.”<br/>Don’t blush, don’t blush, don’t blush. Maybe Jay didn’t mean to make it sound like a massive innuendo. Yeah, that’s right. Jay wouldn’t be like that under ordinary circumstances.<br/>Cole turns the shower on, the initial sharp blast of cold quickly giving way to a much warmer temperature.<br/>“You okay?”<br/>Jay hums in response, and Cole feels him try and pull away to stand alone.<br/>Cole let’s him, but it becomes a bad move instantly, Jay’s legs giving way. Cole does the Good Bro Thing, and catches him before he falls, arms securely around Jay’s waist.<br/>Maybe it’s just the heat of the shower, but Jay goes red.<br/>“Sorry. I thought - I don’t wanna be... I feel like a burden.” The lightning ninja doesn’t look at him.<br/>“You’re not. You’re never a burden. I would spend the rest of my life looking after you like this if I had to.”<br/>Wait, wait, fuck, that’s too forward. Cole is about to ease things back into friendship territory when Jay smiles slightly.<br/>“You’re sweet. And I guess it’s nice to not be afraid of being vulnerable around someone.”<br/>Cole hopes that just because they’re pressed together in a small shower doesn’t mean that Jay feels his heartbeat quicken.<br/>“Y-Yeah?”<br/>“Yeah. It’s really easy to be around you Cole. You make everything feel okay.”<br/>“Believe me Jay, if I could make everything okay for you, I would.”<br/>“You do make things okay.” The shower’s steaming up now, and Jay’s skin feels so so warm. “I want to do the same for you. I want to be someone who makes you feel safe.”<br/>“I make you feel safe?”<br/>“Always. If I’m with you, I know things will be okay. You... make me really happy, Cole.”<br/>“I think I love you.” Cole blurts it out, and immediately curses himself.<br/>Jay is quiet for a few seconds. “As a friend?”<br/>“Y-Yeah! As a friend. Of course.” Thank fuck. He’s covered himself. It’s all good.<br/>“Oh. Good.” Jay pulls back a little. “I love you too. As a friend.”<br/>Oof. There it is. A confirmation that Cole is nothing more than Jay’s friend.<br/>“Cool. Um, you need any help washing your hair or anything?”<br/>Jay pauses. “If that’s okay.”<br/>“Of course it’s okay. Anything for you. Because you’re my friend.”<br/>“Right.”<br/>They’re silent as Cole lathers shampoo into Jay’s hair, silent as water falls around them, silent as Cole washes Jay’s face, trying not to look into his eyes.<br/>“Wouldn’t it be weird if we just... kissed right now?” Jay’s voice cuts through the sound of water running, and he’s looking at the wall.<br/>“Super weird.” Cole replies, ignoring his inner desire to meet Jay’s lips.<br/>“Hah. Yeah.”<br/>Cole feels his chest tighten. “About, um, when I kissed you a few seconds before you fell asleep that one time. That, that was just-”<br/>“A reflex.”<br/>“Yes. That’s what it was. I’m sorry.”<br/>“Don’t be. It’s fine. We’ve kissed tons this past day. None of them meant anything.”<br/>“Right, yeah. Nothing.”<br/>“And if you kissed me again right now, it wouldn’t mean anything either.”<br/>“Absolutely nothing.”<br/>Jay looks up at him, finally meeting his eyes.<br/>Cole is so screwed.<br/>He leans down, pressing his lips to Jay’s, still holding him firmly by the hips.<br/>Jay presses closer.<br/>He doesn’t know how long they stay like that for, just standing together and kissing, but it felt like all too soon that they parted.<br/>And they continue as though nothing happened, because Jay’s right. It doesn’t mean anything. Cole helps him out the shower, helps him into his pyjamas, makes the bed, and they fall asleep in each other’s arms. None of it means anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay doesn’t sleep well. Between throwing up and the knowledge that Cole loves him as just a friend, it’s not easy trying to get some rest. Laying in Cole’s arms after a meaningless kiss doesn’t feel as great as it should.<br/>Jay wants more. He knows that’s greedy, and selfish, and completely the opposite of what Cole wants. Cole deserves someone who will respect his boundaries, not try and needle little kisses out of him just out of the desperation for contact. Cole probably only kissed him in the shower because he’s ill. That’s right. He felt pity, and he thought it’d be best if he just played along with Jay’s fantasies.<br/>Jay feels Cole shift, his breaths hot against the back of his neck. Because they’re spooning. Because Cole feels obligated to, because Jay is sick.<br/>He can’t pretend it isn’t great to have Cole curled around him, held tight in his arms. Can’t pretend that he isn’t loving this to some extent.<br/>If he were stronger, he’d tell Cole that he doesn’t have to do all this. He’d tell Cole that he doesn’t have to do anything at all. That he can look after himself. But he’s not strong. He’s very, very weak, and Cole’s eyes make him feel even weaker.<br/>Jay eventually dozes off, but only after Cole nuzzles closer to him.</p><p>When Jay wakes up again, Cole is out of bed, standing over the bedside table looking at some bits of paper.<br/>“Mrgh?”<br/>Cole looks round at his grunt. “Oh. Morning! Or, uh, afternoon, I guess. Feeling any better?”<br/>Jay tests out sitting up. His vision sways, and he gags.<br/>“Gonna take that as a no.” Cole smiles a little sadly. “That’s a bummer. If you were better I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang at the pool for a while.”<br/>“That would’ve been nice.” Jay watches Cole move to the telephone, punching some numbers in.<br/>“Yeah. You want anything to eat? Drink?”<br/>“‘M not hungry.”<br/>“I’m going to shove something down your throat regardless. You haven’t eaten in hours.”<br/>“... Fine.” Jay shuts his eyes again. He needs to tell Cole that he can look after himself. That Cole doesn’t have to spend all this time caring for him. He’s probably bored to death of being stuck in this room with his only job to look after a grown ass adult who’s become debilitated by what, a little bit of poison? Cole should just go to the pool by himself. Have some fun or something. Maybe meet someone.<br/>Cole sets the phone down after ordering a couple things to be sent to the room, and sighs.<br/>“Jay. About last night.” He tilts his head slightly, and he doesn’t look too happy. “I... I can’t keep kissing you. Or- Or any of this couple stuff. It’s just really-”<br/>“Totally. Of course.” Jay is quick to agree. Anything to keep Cole happy and not mad at him. “I was just feeling super ill. I wouldn’t have been so... weird otherwise.”<br/>Cole’s face falls for a split second, before he smiles wryly. “Glad we’re on the same page.”<br/>“Exactly.”<br/>Silence lapses over them.<br/>“Yknow, I wouldn’t have - if you weren’t ill and delusional, I wouldn’t have done it.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“Just, just so we’re clear.”<br/>Jay feels his blood boil. “Delusional?”<br/>“Well, yeah! Yknow... all that stuff you said. About me making you feel safe. And how it’s easy to be vulnerable or whatever.”<br/>“Or whatever? Dude, what the fuck! I meant it, you asshole. Just because I’m saying stuff you clearly don’t wanna hear doesn’t mean I’m delusional.”<br/>“W- I didn’t mean it like that!”<br/>“Then how did you mean it?”<br/>“I - I dunno, I’m just looking after you, that’s all.”<br/>“I didn’t ask you to do that.”<br/>Cole frowns. “Well it’s not like you can do it yourself. You can’t even hold yourself upright.”<br/>“Shut up! Maybe I could if you weren’t coddling me.”<br/>“I’m not coddling! I’m just trying to make sure you don’t fucking injure yourself, because you’re in a real pathetic state right now, and-”<br/>“You think I’m pathetic? Fuck off.” Jay summons all of his strength to sit up and point an accusatory finger at Cole. “You’re being a dick. Just fuck off. Okay? I don’t need your help.”<br/>“Sorry for trying to make sure you and your pitiful ass are alright?” Cole throws his hands up. “But yeah, yeah, I’ll fuck off. See how far that gets you. Can’t even fucking move.”<br/>“Then go. I don’t need you.” Jay glares at him. He isn’t pitiable. He’s capable of looking after himself. He doesn’t need help.<br/>Cole stands and stares for a few seconds, before his brow furrows. “Fine.”<br/>The moment he storms out the room, Jay is overwhelmed with regret.<br/>He does need Cole.<br/>He always fucks things up for himself. And Cole’s right, he can barely move. On the other hand, Jay knows he’s far too stuck up to call Cole back and apologise.</p><p>The moment Cole knew he fucked up was when he’d brushed off the things Jay said in the shower as delusional. He knew that, he did. Jay had trusted him enough to tell him all that heartwarming stuff, and Cole had gone and thrown it in his face. And then he’d called Jay pathetic and pitiful.<br/>He really is an idiot; Jay is right to be mad at him.<br/>And now what’s he supposed to do? He’s just stormed out of the very place he’s going to be sleeping tonight. And fuck, what if something happens to Jay?<br/>It’ll be all his fault, that’s what.<br/>Still, he can’t go back in. That’ll probably just make Jay even angrier. So he ambles to the cafeteria, worrying while taking bites from a croissant.<br/>Jay doesn’t need him.<br/>That’s what he’d said, and oh fuck it hurts. It cuts deep.<br/>If Jay doesn’t need him, he certainly doesn’t want him.<br/>He’s trying to figure out what to say to Jay to make amends, wandering down a hallway, when he hears voices.<br/>“All I’m saying sir, is that it’s dangerous to do your business if ninja are here.”<br/>“I’ve already disposed of one; he’s holed up in his room, and the other is looking after him.” That’s the Violet Mask speaking, for sure.<br/>“Sir-”<br/>“Listen. It’s all going to plan. Just get me what I asked for. You did prepare the rooms, yes?”<br/>Cole’s managed to flank the shadows and tail the Violet Mask and his assistant, careful not to make a sound. Finally, some progress on the mission. Maybe he and Jay can get out of here sooner than they thought, and it might make all the tension go away.<br/>“Show me. Your workers do tend to get a little... sidetracked.”<br/>The assistant nods, and starts leading Mr Mask somewhere. It’s probably a big ol’ clue, so Cole does the sensible thing, following them.<br/>They end up in a closed off part of the resort, Cole keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of danger. The assistant stops outside one of the rooms, opening the door.<br/>If Cole angles himself right, he can sneak a glimpse of what’s inside. And he’s about to do that, but he’s overwhelmed with a horrible feeling. A pit in his stomach. Without any evidence whatsoever, Cole knows something’s happening with Jay. Well, he thinks he knows; his gut is telling him to turn back and check on Jay.<br/>But that would mean missing out on some crucial mission information. Who knows when he’ll get another chance like this?<br/>He’ll just keep going. His gut could be wrong, and besides, Jay’s mad at him, even if he was in danger, he wouldn’t accept help.</p><p>Jay’s slumped on the bedroom floor, gasping for breath. He doesn’t know why his throat is closing up all of a sudden, but it’s scary, like any moment might be his last. Despite his foggy mind, he’s putting things together; despite everyone’s belief that the poison only made him ill, that was likely just phase one of its effects. He chokes again, desperately racking his brain for ideas. He needs Cole. He wants Cole. Cole would know what to do. Maybe water? Maybe he needs some water??<br/>It’s a ridiculously flimsy idea, but it’s all he can come up with, and even then it’s complicated.<br/>Everything hurts, his body aching, and he can barely move, the idea of pulling himself to the sink and filling a glass made him want to give up.<br/>But he can’t. He can do this.<br/>Rasping, Jay inches towards the bathroom, but with each movement comes a stronger bout of breathlessness, and darkness is flickering in the corner of his eyes, and fuck, fuck, he’s not going to make it, he’s going to die, all because he’s too full of himself to admit he needs help, to admit he wants help.<br/>Maybe it’s his imagination, but the door clicks open, and it sounds like there footsteps towards him, but it’s all too blurry, too echoey, and if there’s someone there, it’s unlikely they’re here to help.<br/>Jay blacks out.</p><p>Cole made his choice only moments before that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay woke up in bed. The room was dark, and his t-shirt was slightly wet.<br/>His throat still felt tight, as though it would seal itself up any moment, but his breathing was less scratchy.<br/>There was movement in the corner of his eye, and he tensed. Someone was with him. And he couldn’t be sure who.<br/>It was the uncertainty that made him stay quiet, just to evaluate his situation.<br/>If his shirt was wet... that’s potentially due to blood or something, right? Maybe he’s been pumped full of drugs that make him unaware of the fact that he’s bleeding out. And the bed he’s in... uh, maybe it’s a torture kind of situation, and if he moves they’re gonna tie him up or something.<br/>A timer or something similar rings out, and the figure heads out for a minute or two, and returns holding something. If only it wasn’t so dark, maybe Jay would be able to piece things together.<br/>The person approaches, and places a hand on the back of his neck, raising his head a little, before placing the lip of a cup in his mouth. The cup tips upwards, and Jay has had enough with drinking mysterious substances, he’s not getting further poisoned thank you very much, so he purses his lips tightly together. It’ll probably piss off whoever’s got him captive, but that’s surely better than drinking whatever this is.<br/>The liquid spills out of the drink and onto his top. So that’s why it’s wet, probably.<br/>The figure pauses, before a hand trails to his face, and starts to try and part Jay’s lips. He’s not having that. Jay bites down on this fucker’s thumb, which was swiftly removed with a yelp.<br/>“Jay, what the fuck!”<br/>Oh shit.<br/>“Cole?” His voice is terribly croaky.<br/>“If you were awake you could’ve just said!” Cole sighs, before holding out the cup.<br/>“I thought it might have been a kidnapper or something.”<br/>“Why would a kidnapper be trying to keep you hydrated?”<br/>“Poison? I don’t know.” Jay coughed a little. “What’s happening?”<br/>“Uh, I was hoping you could explain. When I came in you were breathing really... weirdly, and you were wheezing and it looked like you were tryna get water so I’ve, uh, just been keeping you okay. Messaged the team. Zane’s gonna figure out what the fuck that poison was.”<br/>“When did you - Someone came in, and I thought I was gonna die, and-”<br/>“Hey. Hey. Calm down. You sound like your throat’s grating itself together. The only person who’s been here is me and you. I must’ve come in a couple moments before you passed out.” Cole pushes the cup to his lips again. “Drink.”<br/>Jay does so, before looking around again. His eyes are better adjusted now; he can see Cole’s face, crumpled in concern.<br/>“I think it’s really cool that you came back just in time. Talk about a coincidence.”<br/>Cole pauses. “Yeah. There was nothing else for me to do, and I - I’m sorry. For everything I said.”<br/>“No! I’m sorry. I overreacted. I said some stuff that I shouldn’t have.” Jay takes a deep breath. “I need you. I know I said I didn’t but...”<br/>“I get it. It’s okay.” It looks like Cole smiles a little. “I’d still look after you even if you didn’t want me to. I care about you too much to just watch you struggle on your own.”<br/>Jay feels his heart melt. Cole really is perfect. “You’re so annoying.”<br/>“Uh, says you! I bet if the roles were reversed, you’d be practically glued to me.”<br/>“Pfft, never.” Jay feels himself relax. Everything is normal again.</p><p>Cole decided not to tell Jay about the potential missed opportunity to progress the mission. Why would he?<br/>Jay doesn’t need to know that. Doesn’t need to know that Cole would choose him over and over again, even if it would endanger other people.<br/>Does that make him selfish? Maybe.<br/>But he’d rather be selfish and get to spend his time hanging around with Jay than risking that even slightly.<br/>And if he’s gonna be selfish, may as well go all the way.<br/>“I think we should call off the mission.”<br/>“Wh- Cole, that’s-” Jay’s interrupted by his own heavy coughs.<br/>“You need medical care or something. I’m not risking it.”<br/>“No, no, I’m fine, I-”<br/>“Jay. Didn’t you tell me you couldn’t breathe? And you can barely move. Unless we find an antidote somehow, I doubt... C’mon. It’s okay.”<br/>“But there could be bombs here. He could blow up the entire resort, and all the people here!” As Jay gets more passionate, his voice gets ever rougher, breathing more like desperate gasps.<br/>“We can send the others in before he does that. I just wanna make sure you’re safe.”<br/>“But civilians-”<br/>“So what?”<br/>Jay blinks. “What?”<br/>“Uhh...” Shit, Cole hadn’t meant to actually say that.<br/>“So what?? Cole, our entire job is about protecting them, did you - we can’t just shrug off potentially hundreds of deaths.”<br/>“Well, when you say it like that it sounds bad.”<br/>“It is bad!”<br/>Jay doubles over, coughing again. Cole pats his back gently, bringing some water to his lips. Jay drinks, but he gives Cole the stinkeye.<br/>“I didn’t mean it like that! I meant - I just... I care about you. That’s all. More than I care about them.”<br/>“Some hero you are.” Jay grumbles. “Thought we were supposed to be selfless and shit. You’re telling me you haven’t discovered any clues? At all? We’re no closer to cracking this than we were a week ago?”<br/>Cole thinks about the door, and how he missed the chance to glimpse inside. “Not even the smallest hint.”<br/>Jay sighs. “Give it until the weekend, okay? And then maybe I’ll agree with you.”<br/>“We have that dinner with the Violet Mask on-”<br/>“I know. We’re going.”<br/>“Jay you can’t even-”<br/>“We’re going.”<br/>Cole frowns, but Jay’s determined stare is enough of a reason not to argue. There would be no point; Jay’s made his mind up.<br/>“Fine. We’re going, as long as your condition doesn’t worsen. If it gets really bad, then-”<br/>“Fine.”<br/>They stare at each other for a while, and then Jay’s gaze softens.<br/>“You, uh, care about me more than..?”<br/>“Of course I do.” Cole gathers his courage and holds Jay’s hands. “You’re my... you’re my Jay.”<br/>“Your Jay?” The lightning ninja laughs a little. “My god, just propose to me or something.”<br/>Cole’s mind goes blank. “Huh?”<br/>“I- I was joking.” Jay’s eyes go wide. “I didn’t mean - like, it was-”<br/>Another series of coughs, although this set looks deliberate.<br/>“Oh! Right. Right. Of course. A joke, yeah, because we’re friends.”<br/>“Exactly. And even if we did get married, it would be, like, just a friendly thing.”<br/>Cole nods. “Yeah. Totally”<br/>Silence, only interrupted by Jay’s wheezes.<br/>“We should just do it, actually. Get married. As friends. Just to prove our superior brohood.” Cole is really just talking to fill the quiet, but Jay seems to brighten.<br/>“Yeah! Okay. And when it’s all ‘you may kiss the groom’ then we’ll-”<br/>“We can kiss. But like, in a friend way.”<br/>Jay hums a little. “We should just, I dunno, throwing it out there, practice. For that. As a friend thing.”<br/>Cole stiffens.<br/>“Well, if it’s just a friend thing, we can totally...”<br/>Jay nods a little, and Cold takes that as an invitation.</p><p>The thing about friendship kisses, Jay ponders, as Cole’s tongue brushes against his own, is that they’re really cool.<br/>This is great! Maybe this actually explains how Jay feels. They’re just friends after all, just really really close friends.<br/>And everyone knows that really really close friends always escalate a little kiss into something more.<br/>Every single friendship kiss is like this. Every one results in being held gently, as a sexy handsome dream man presses his lips up and down your neck, in a bro way.<br/>“Cole.” Jay breathes his name, in a friendly manner.<br/>Cole responds with a soft moan, also friendly.<br/>Honestly, this solves all of Jay’s problems. Except the whole poison-might-kill-him thing, but that’s okay.<br/>“When’s our friend-wedding day?”<br/>“Mm, whenever you want, pal.” Cole whispers.<br/>Jay smiles as Cole kisses him again.<br/>And they’re interrupted by a knock on the door, which ruins everything.<br/>Cole sits up, letting go of Jay, and ambles over to the door.<br/>He opens it, and Jay gets treated to Cole bending over to pick something up. He has such a great ass. In like, a dude way.<br/>Cole closes the door, turning to Jay.<br/>“It’s just a bottle.”<br/>“Of wine?”<br/>“I don’t think so. Same sorta flask as the poison one.” Cole shows it to him, and seems to switch to ‘Cole Tries To Think’ mode.<br/>“Could be an antidote.”<br/>“Why would - That doesn’t make any sense!”<br/>“Well, you never know, Violet Mask might have given me poison because he suspected us, but now he doesn’t anymore, and he feels bad about it.”<br/>“But he knows. He decommissioned you on purpose, so that I would look after you, so we couldn’t do any investigating.”<br/>“What? How do you know that?”<br/>Cole’s eyes widen a little, and he stares at the wall.<br/>“I don’t. Just a guess.”<br/>In Jay’s humble opinion, it sounded far too certain to be a guess. But he leaves it. Cole’s entitled to his secrets.<br/>“Oh. Well. Even if that’s true, what have we got to lose? I should just try it out. If it’s an antidote, great! If it’s more poison and I get worse, I’ll let you take me home. Or to hospital or whatever. And if it’s neither of those things, then we just keep going like nothing happened.”<br/>“Are you insane? That’s a massive risk to take, what the hell!”<br/>“C’mon Cole, what’s the worst that could happen?”<br/>“Uh, you die??” Cole runs one hand through his hair, the other waving around dramatically.<br/>“Ugh, quit being so overly cautious. What if, okay, we get the Bounty and the guys in a position to whisk me off the hospital if it goes wrong? And then, if it doesn’t, they go home and get on with their lives.”<br/>Cole looks at Jay. “Alright. But you’re not drinking it until they say they’re in position.”<br/>“Obviously!” He twists, reaching for the burner. “I’ll just message them-”<br/>“Wait, no, I’ll do it-” Cole’s voice wavers in a sort of panic. Weirdo.<br/>“I can type, idiot. Don’t worry, I’m not that frail.”<br/>Jay flips to phone open, ready to type out his message. He’s greeted by conversation he had no part in. </p><p>{??? COLE what the fuck, you missed a chance to crack the case open!!! You should’ve followed them)</p><p>(but Jay was in danger}</p><p>{you didn’t KNOW that. You went on a gut feeling. Yes, its good that the feeling was right but what if it wasnt? You couldve blown this whole thing. What if theyd seen you?)</p><p>(they didnt!}</p><p>{listen, dude, i know you love him, but we’re supposed to put others before ourselves. jay would’ve been fine)</p><p>(you don’t know that}</p><p>{are you seriously prioritising ur crush over the entire world right now)</p><p>(so what if i am???? a world without jay isnt worth it}</p><p>{COLE)</p><p>(its FINE. I didnt ruin anything I promise.}</p><p>{youre being ridiculous)</p><p>(I dont care.}</p><p>Jay isn’t quite sure what to do. This is a lot of information to deal with. Logically, he should probably just type the message and deal with... that whole thing afterwards. But all he can do is stare blankly at Cole, who’s very very flushed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cole knew he should’ve deleted those messages. But, yknow, he kind of forgot and also he and Jay were kissing, and FUCK everything’s ruined.<br/>Jay keeps opening and closing his mouth, like he’s trying to figure out what to say.<br/>Maybe they can just breeze past this.<br/>“Uh, you gonna send ‘em the message then?”<br/>“What- I - Hold on. Lemme just...” Jay blinks a couple of times. “Could you explain?”<br/>There goes the ‘breeze past this’ plan. Cole takes a deep breath.<br/>“Okay. So basically, when I left, I ended up following the Violet Mask and his assistant for a while. And they were going to a secret room. I was about to try and sneak in, but I got a really bad feeling, and uh... I was worried about you. So I headed back, and my feeling was right, and you were all collapsed on the floor and stuff, and, uh, yeah. That’s it.”<br/>“You... chose me over the mission?” Jay’s expression is unreadable.<br/>“Uh, yeah. I guess I did.”<br/>“Because you just had a bad feeling?”<br/>“Mhm.”<br/>They stare at each other, and Jay glances at the burner again.<br/>“When Lloyd says crush, uh, is that like, a friend crush, or-”<br/>Cole hesitates. He could completely write it off, keep hiding his feelings. Or he could put everything on the table.<br/>“He means crush. Like, romance. But, yknow, I wouldn’t describe it as a crush. That’s kinda... too small. For- for what I feel.”<br/>Jay gapes at him, and Cole is already regretting the confession.<br/>“Uh, but, yknow, I guess maybe it might, um, go away, maybe, like I don’t think it’s... it’s not a big deal.”<br/>“You like me?” A tiny grin spreads across Jay’s face.<br/>“Yes. A lot.” Cole is probably going to die of embarrassment. It’s very likely. He is going to drop dead, right now, and Jay is going to laugh at him.<br/>“You’re not just saying that?”<br/>“What?”<br/>Upon closer inspection, Jay looks like he’s blushing. Wait. Wait, wait, wait.<br/>Does Cole actually have a chance?<br/>Fuck, he’ll risk it. He’ll risk it all.<br/>“I really like you Jay. I’ve already told you I’m in love with you. And, uh, it’s not in a friend way. Yknow how hard it’s been to kiss you and pretend I don’t feel anything? I... Yeah. That’s all.”<br/>Jay smirks a little. “You have a crush on me. That’s so embarrassing for you.”<br/>Nevermind. Risk taken only to result in absolute failure.<br/>Now to try and talk himself out of it.<br/>“For the record Cole,” Jay coughs a little, “I’ve been in love with you for years.”</p><p>Jay tilts his head as he looks at a very gormless Cole.<br/>“Did- Did I break you?”<br/>Cole doesn’t respond. And then an adorably stupid beam overtakes his face.<br/>“Really?”<br/>“Really.” Jay puts down the burner. “If I could move I’d be walking over to you and demanding a kiss, but you’re gonna have to come over here.”<br/>Cole practically falls over himself to cross the room, the flask abandoned, and he cups Jay’s cheek, leaning in. Their noses brush against each other, before their lips touch, and it’s so soft and surreal, they’re kissing in a ROMANCE way this time.<br/>“Fuck. Fuck, we should’ve done this ages ago.” Jay mumbles.<br/>Cole just keeps kissing, as if he’s afraid Jay’s going to reject him any minute.<br/>Between small giggles and dumb smiles, it’s a very long time before either of them get back on track.<br/>“You gonna message ‘em?” Cole punctuates each word with a peck on the lips.<br/>“Mm, later.”<br/>“Okay.” Cole rests their foreheads together. “I can’t believe this is happening.”<br/>“Me neither.” Jay shuts his eyes, just to focus on the way Cole’s skin feels against his. “You should’ve told me sooner.”<br/>“Uh, you could’ve confessed too!”<br/>“No, I’m too pretty for that.”<br/>Cole laughs, and it’s such a lovely, incredible sound, before he kisses Jay’s cheek. “I suppose you’re right. You’re very, very pretty.”<br/>“And you are very, very handsome.”<br/>Cole snorts, and goes to kiss him again, but they’re interrupted by the burner buzzing.<br/>“Ugh.” Cole rolls his eyes and flips the phone open, reading quickly. “Seems they just wanna reiterate that I made a bad decision.”<br/>“I happen to really, really like that decision.”<br/>“Well, yeah, it kept you alive.”<br/>“I’m never gonna let you live down the fact that you think I’m more important than anyone.”<br/>“Shush!” Cole glances at the phone’s screen again. “Should we let them know about the whole second flask now?”<br/>“Sure. Only if you promise that I get to kiss you again afterwards.”<br/>“Absolutely.” Cole types something out, before tossing the burner aside and fulfilling that promise.</p><p>The other ninja are in position. Despite that precaution, Cole can’t help but be terrified. He can’t lose Jay, not now.<br/>“Ready?”<br/>Jay nods, so Cole lifts the flask to his lips. He drinks, for a long time, before pulling away.<br/>Cole is still.<br/>Jay smacks his lips a few times. “Tasted really sweet.”<br/>With a stretch, Jay succeeds at sitting up by himself.<br/>“Not gonna lie, I’m convinced that’s an antidote. Maybe Mr Mask thought he’d got us wrong. That, or he wants to keep us here for longer, like some kinda plaything.”<br/>“So- You’re better?”<br/>“I’m better.”<br/>“Are you sure? Maybe it’s like a pretend antidote and in three hours time you’re gonna die or get worse or-”<br/>“Cole. Trust me. I’m fine.” Jay smiles gently, before standing to loop his arms around Cole’s neck, going on tip toes to kiss his cheek. “I’m okay. Sure, I still feel tired, and my brain’s kinda foggy, but I can just tell. Alright?”<br/>“Alright.” Cole let’s himself stop tensing, winding his arms around Jay’s hips. It’s pretty much a perfect fit, as though Cole was made to hold him, as though Jay was made to be held by him.<br/>“Cole...” Jay mumbles into his ear. “I bet I can complete the mission before you.”<br/>“You cannot! I’m already way closer than you are, you don’t even know where the secret room is.”<br/>“Pfft, you’re gonna tell me.”<br/>“You don’t know that, maybe I’ll hog all the glory to myself.”<br/>Jay rolls his eyes. “You’d never. You’re too lame and sappy and you love me.”<br/>“Man. You got me.”<br/>Another precious little kiss. “I love you too.”<br/>The burner buzzes loudly. Cole tuts, but flips it open.</p><p>{DID YOU GUYS JUST KISS? From Lloyd)</p><p>(where the fuck are u how can u see us and also i know it’s you Kai}</p><p>{WE R WAITING AND WATCHING FOR UR REPLY BUT IM ASSUMING ITS ALL GOOD AND YOU KISSED HAHAHAHAH)</p><p>Jay peeks at the screen and sighs.<br/>“Can I..?”<br/>“By all means.” Cole hands him the phone.</p><p>(I’m all good!! You can leave now. Unless you wanna watch what’s happening next, in which case enjoy the show}</p><p>{WHAT THE FUCK? BYEEEE also glad ur ok love u)</p><p>“The show?”<br/>Jay smirks. “Well yes. Now that I’m all fit and ready to move again, I think we should do a repeat of that first night.”<br/>He throws himself on the bed, before beckoning Cole over.<br/>Of course he’s more than happy to oblige.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes this chapter is short but also my motivation went “bye :)” so i am very sorry about that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>